


Orbs? WIP

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I will see you in hell, Inappropirate use of orbeez, Is it that good, Mweehhh, Other, Out of Character, Oviposition, Smut, should i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: AHAHAHAHHA OH LOO IT'S SIN





	Orbs? WIP

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a WIP that I may finish

    Rus is holding his hoodie in his teeth as his bare legs and exposed bulging stomach cool off in the room. He is kneeling in a small plastic kiddie pool and shaking as he bares down trying to force out one of many eggs deep within him. An unoccupied hand holds his pussy lips apart as he slowly pushes out an orb coated in his slick arousal.


End file.
